Can I Be Him
by Just a person51
Summary: Just a quick one-shot, take a look!


**Hey all this is just a quick one-shot that I got thought about writing when listening to James Arthur's song "Can I Be Him." Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I usually didn't like going to open mic nights at small coffee shops, but Anya decided to drag me along for her own personal gain. She had a massive crush on a girl named Raven, whose best friend was performing tonight. I had only met Raven once but she seemed okay.

I sigh as I push the door to the coffee shop open. I look around for Anya, my eyes running over a small makeshift stage, with some mics and a couple guitars. My eyes land on Anya, talking with Raven happily. I shake my head as I head over that way.

"Lexa you made it finally, they are about to start, we have a table over there." Anya says pointing in a random direction. I nod.

"Okay I will meet you over there, I'm just going to grab some coffee." I say as I head over to place an order. I stop mid sentence as I see a blonde girl walk onto the stage. My heart races as I watch her only looking away to finish my order. I watch her as she sets up her guitar. I glance away again shaking my head, making my way to sit down next to Anya.

I turn my attention back to the blonde girl who was now sitting down in front of a starts playing and everything around me fades away as this girl starts to sing, her voice pulling me in further. It felt like everything had finally clicked in place and this girl was the answer to my own existence. I watch as she turns a bit smiling at a boy in the front row and my heart sinks.

"Lex, are you okay?" Anya asks and I nod looking back at the girl playing so beautifully, knowing that this girl would never see me like I saw her.

"I'm fine." I say thanking the guy who set my drink down and I take a sip turning back to look at the girl with the blonde hair, who was now staring at me with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. My heart hurt from how fast it was beating against my chest. She gives me a small smile before turning back to focus on her guitar.

At the end of the song, the guy she was smiling at gets up and gives her a big hug. My heart breaking at the sight. I turned back to Anya.

"I need to head back to finish my paper." I tell Anya before turning to Raven and continuing, "Sorry I won't see your friend perform." I say quickly not waiting for her to answer like she was going to. I grab my coat and leave quickly, not noticing the blue eyes that followed my out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Back in my dorm room, my mind can't seem to focus on anything other than those blue eyes and beautiful voice. So I grab out a piece of paper and start writing, Anya finds me like that hours later.

"What the hell is up with you?" Anya asks snatching the paper out of my hands. Her eyes quickly looking over the words.

"Anya give that back." I say looking at her and watching her smile lightly.

"Is this a song?" Anya asks grinning at me.

"What! No it's not a song." I say taking the paper back from her and stuffing it into my desk.

"It could be. I know that you can sing too. You should sing it at the next open mic." Anya says smiling brightly.

"Why in the world would I do that?" I ask looking at her, as she smirks.

"Maybe the person you wrote that for will be there." Anya says shrugging, not letting me know what she already knows.

"Yeah, no I don't think I will do that. I don't even know her." I say groaning as I let it slip that I did actually write that about someone.

"Ha, I knew it. Now you are definitely doing it." Anya says softly and smiling at me.

* * *

That is how I found myself at another open mic sitting on a chair with a guitar and mic in front of me. I don't introduce myself because I was so nervous that I forgot. I just start playing my guitar.

 _You walked into the room  
And now my heart has been stolen  
You took me back in time to when I was unbroken  
Now you're all I want  
And I knew it from the very first moment  
Cause a light came on when I heard that song  
And I want you to sing it again_

I sing my eyes looking over the room, only stopping as I look into those familiar blue eyes, my hands messing up one of the notes as I see her smiling at me. I quickly fix my hand placement and continue singing.

 _I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you  
If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you  
I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips  
It's all that I've been thinking about  
Cause a light came on when I heard that song  
And I want you to sing it again_

I swear that every word you sing  
You wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show  
But I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories

My eyes won't stop looking at the blonde girl with the blue eyes, like she was the one for me and she didn't stop looking at me either, like she was happy to see me. Like she was seeing me the way I was seeing her.

 _Can I be the one  
Can I be the one  
Can I be the one  
Oh, can I, can I be him_

Won't you sing it again  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him  
Won't you sing it again  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him

I finish playing and am surprised when the crowd stands and actually starts to clap for me. I blush as I set my guitar down and get off the stage finding her standing right in front of me.

"I can't stop thinking about how green your eyes are and how to make that shade of green." She blurts out, immediately blushing as she says that.

"Nice introduction Clarke." The guy she was with says coming up to meet me, with the blonde girl, Clarke.

"Shut up Bell." Clarke says looking a bit irritated by him. I smile slightly. She turns back to look at me with the prettiest smile I've ever seen.

"I'm Clarke, and this asshole is one of my friends Bellamy." Clarke tells me putting an emphasis on the word 'friend.'

"I'm Lexa." I say softly smiling at Clarke, my heart feeling ten times lighter.

"Hey you two finally met." Raven says hugging Clarke and I became slightly confused until I see Anya smirking.

"You ass." I tell her as I move to punch her arm.

"I'm confused, what's happening?" Clarke asks looking from Anya to me.

"Well Lex, here totally wrote that song about you because she has a crush on you." Anya says not hiding anything. I blush as I step back but stop as Clarke turns to look at me with a smile.

"That's good because I actually came over here to ask you to go to dinner with me." Clarke says stepping closer and putting hand on my arm.

"Yes, I will go to dinner with you." I say smiling as the friends around us start clapping.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it at least a little bit. I haven't written for awhile so I'm trying to get back into it. Anyways, have a good day.**


End file.
